


But The Food!

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future kid talk, Mentioned Coldflash, Mick and Iris discussing things like grownups, Talking About The Future, in a grownup relationship, we should be so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I’m thinkin’,” he rumbled quietly, setting aside his knife while lifting the cutting board up and moving to hold it over the frying pan he’d been heating.“You want me to leave you alone while you think?”
Relationships: Mick Rory/Iris West
Kudos: 6





	But The Food!

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.

* * *

“You ever thought about kids?”

Mick froze as he brought his knife down onto the cutting board before blinking slowly at the question.

“Mick?”

Taking a deep breath, Mick went back to cutting up the onion he’d been chopping in preparation for dinner as he tilted his head to the side though.

“Are you ignoring my question on purpose or is this your way of answering my question?”

“I’m thinkin’,” he rumbled quietly, setting aside his knife while lifting the cutting board up and moving to hold it over the frying pan he’d been heating.

“You want me to leave you alone while you think?”

Shaking his hand out from where he’d been clenching it too hard, Mick places the board back down as he grabs the towel off his shoulder. Wiping his hands clean, he turns around to lean back against the counter, glancing down at the pan for a second before turning back to look over at Iris.

“You want kids?” He couldn’t help but flex his hands before crossing him over his chest as he watched Iris slip up onto a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t mind having one or two with you, Mick,” Iris answered quietly as she placed her arms onto the counter top before crossing them. 

Mick nodded as he tossed the towel onto the counter as he turned back around to grab the wooden spoon to stir up the onions as he gave a short, quiet hum before letting a silence settle over them. After a few moments he nodded to himself before asking, “You pregnant?”

“I’m pretty sure me  _ just  _ getting off my period proves I’m not pregnant,” Iris answered while rolling her eyes and shaking her head, “And I’m not trying to gage you before I drop that bomb onto you.”

“I didn’t think you’d pull that,” Mick answered with a half shrug, “Just askin’.”

“Look, Mick, I’m not trying to put you on the spot with this, okay?” Iris turned to stare out their kitchen window, watching the rain beat against it for a moment, “I’m just broaching a subject that would eventually come up.” Turning back to look over at Mick, she watched him, trying to gage his reaction. “We’re in a long term relationship, and I think this is something we should talk about before we have an accident.”

“Doesn’t marriage come up first?” He moved his head around to glance back at her for a moment before returning his attention to the frying pan.

“Is that something we should talk about as well?” Iris asked as she sat up in surprise. “Because I distinctly remember when Len and Barry got engaged you made a rousing toast of never, ever putting yourself in that situation, so I didn’t think it was something we’d be talking about.” As she spoke, she couldn’t help but wring her hands together.

“Is it something you want?” Mick couldn’t help but furrowing his brows as he asked.

“It’s something I wouldn’t mind, Mick,” Iris answered before letting out a sigh, bringing her hands up she scrubbed at her face for a few seconds before dropping her hands back down to the counter top, “But you don’t. Marriage isn’t a deal breaker for me.”

“Are kids a deal breaker?” He couldn’t help but ask as he turned the stove top off before grabbing the frying pan and moving it to another burner.

“It’s something I’d love to do with you,” Iris answered as she slipped off her stool and moved around the counter to walk towards him but stopped, leaving a few feet between them. “But just because I want them, doesn’t mean we have to have them. This is why I’m trying to talk to you about them because it’s something couples in long term relationships do.”

“I think I should stop trying to cook so we don’t accidentally burn down the apartment,” Mick rumbled as he reached out, lightly grabbing onto the hem of her shirt and pulling her into his body before wrapping his arms around her.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Iris mumbled into his chest as she wiggled around to wrap her own arms around his waist, slipping her hands into his back pockets.

“You’d be pissed and I hate sleepin’ on the couch when I know I have you and a big bed we could both be sleepin’ in,” Mick answered with a small smirk. “Call in some pizza and then actually talk about this?”

“Yeah,” Iris answered quietly. “But you owe me cupcakes tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
